


Some Things Are That Simple

by phoenixjustice



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: How I think Spoony REALLY "got better" during Kickassia, Kickassia, M/M, Self-cest, hints of Dr. Insano/Linkara, hints of Spoony/Linkara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime around the beginning of Part Six of Kickassia.</p><p>Spoony stated it simply; "Eh, I got better." But of course there was more to it than that. ...even if he'd rather not admit so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are That Simple

A/N: Got inspired by two, well three, things: Kickassia itself, licoracebear's fic How Spoony Got Better (made me see that I wasn't the only one who wanted more of an explanation of how Spoony got better) and the urge to write a fic like this. (The idea of which came to me as soon as I saw that part in Kickassia.)

: :: : : :: :  


He felt exilerated! True freedom at _last_! He had worried so much about what others thought, of what he could do, that he (attempted) to hold back the madness that dwelled deep within him. He wasn't sure of just how long it had been there (probably somewhere around the time he first played Final Fantasy VIII) but he always felt that, although deep darkness was inside him, he never thought of it as being _evil_.

No, no no! It was simply the platform he needed to become the greatest scientist ever! To use SCIENCE! to create the best creations, to show the Linkara--er, the world, just how great he truly was! To mock him and his SCIENCE! would be a mistake that others would all too soon regret.

He reveled in that freedom when he gave the Nostalgia Critic the beating the stupid man deserved; after all, if _anyone_ deserved to run a whole country, than it was him! Time seemed to flow faster for him, with the parts that were still Spoony seemingly getting washed away with each insane laugh, or gesture (or when he got to beat the hell out of Critic--even if the man managed to get him in the end, it was only because his, Insano's, SCIENCE! was too strong to be contained, causing him to careen across the floor and into the wall.)

After the other stupid little folk show up to corner Critic, he takes his leave, making his way back to the hotel room; although Linkara was so close he just had to reach forward to grab him, with all the people there, there was no way that he could get him. No, he would just have look to SCIENCE! and create the perfect item to finally defeat Linkara at last!

He was so caught up by thoughts of how he could overtake his handsome arch-nemesis, that he failed to notice that there was someone else already in the room, looking directly at him. He closes the door, small giggles escaping his mouth as he walks in, giddy with the knowledge of what he was planning to do.

"No one can stop SCIENCE!" he exclaims, arm in the air.

"...oh, I don't know about that. What about me and my SCIENCE!"

He looks over and his eyes widen under his goggles.

He was staring at himself.

"What in the name of Santa Christ is this?"

Insano, the Other Insano, starts to walk around him, looking him over.

"I leave for a few days to attend the evil scientists convention and look what happens!" Other Insano says, sounding more exasperated than excited at the prospect of two versions of himself running around. "Though I must admit that even I never expected this to happen. You always seemed so...incorruptible. At least when it came to this. I mean, after all the things you've been through (a lot of which have been caused by me) you had never succumbed. ...different than me in that respect. I lost it long ago."

He looks at Other Insano, brows furrowed (though that was something hardly noticed due to the goggles.) He had almost forgotten about him, that there had been an Insano around before himself. Well, okay Insano was him, though the man in front of him was a version of himself from the future, causing a paradox by his very existence as things did not happen in this timeline as they had in the Other Insano's.

But it didn't matter, because that was all taken care of with SCIENCE!

Other Insano tsks at him. "It had to have taken something big for this to happen."

He shrugs. "We helped the Critic take over the micronation of Molassia, renamed it Kickassia, and Critic got drunk on power, so it was decided to send in one madman to fight another madman. But it worked out, didn't it? Just think about it! Just imagine the things we could create by joining forces, by using science! No one could stop us then!"

His hands twitch and he starts to laugh hysterically, so of course he doesn't notice the fist coming his way.

Smack!

He lands on one of the beds with a hard thump and he looks up to see the Other Insano coming over, climbing on the bed to hover over him.

"I'm sorry, but that could never work; I work alone." Other Insano said, hair falling around his face as he leans in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he says. "You've worked together with a whole bunch of people!"

A pause. Then another.

"Why couldn't you just listen to me for once?" Other Insano whispers. "You're going to make me say something I'm going to regret, aren't you? Damnit Spoony."

Before he can even react, the Other Insano reaches down and yanks off the goggles on his head, leaning forward to kiss him hard.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaims, trying to push Insano off of him and grab at the goggles.

The scientist was stronger than he looked, however, and he is unable to move. He leans back down to kiss him. He manages to get out of the kiss, panting as he looked at the other man.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Insano says. "If I have to fuck you into the ground to turn you back into the annoying Spoony that I know, then so be it!"

"But I'm not him! Not any longer!" he yells. "I am Doctor Insano!"

He stills as Insano grabs onto his face with his hands, looking down at him.

"No...no there is only me. No matter what's happened between us, I've never wanted you to become like me. And you won't," he adds, almost as an afterthought.

He wanted to say that he fought the scientist as he was kissed again and again, but that wouldn't be true. As much as it bothered him maybe, as much as it was possibly wrong, his body was responding to it, and to Insano.

\- -- - - -- -

He starts by peeling off both of their lab coats, tossing them to the floor without care of where they fall to. He holds back a shiver at the other man's moans as he pulls his shirt up, moving down to kiss down his chest with a surprising amount of gentleness.

He didn't want to admit that the whole situation was exciting him, much more than he expected, that...that he...

Oh, it wasn't because of morals that he didn't want to admit to anything; he could care less about the morals of the common man. No, it was because of who he was, and what Spoony was. Not the fact that they were essentially the same person, but that he didn't want to feel anything for him. He was a man who did not want to feel that overwhelming passion, that desire, that...the thing that was so much more.

Linkara was different, because when it came to him, he could not hold back his feelings for the reviewer if he tried. But this was Spoony and he should have been able to hold back any sort of feeling for him; feelings that he never asked to feel in the first place.

It felt warm and...and nice and more, so much more, and he was not used to those sorts of things.

At all.

"Damnit. This would be a lot easier if it was just about screwing you and nothing else!"

\- -- - - -- -

They lie side-by-side, both equally naked, though not equally insane anymore. He would have felt a little more ashamed maybe, of what they had done, except for the fact that his bones felt like jelly and he had never came that hard in his entire life.

"...umm, thanks." he says quietly. Insano turns to look at him, goggles the only thing he was wearing. There was a lot more he wanted to say, but was too afraid to. It was too soon. Plus if Insano laughed at him, then he'd have to punch him and the afterglow would be ruined.

"Yes well, couldn't have another rival around; I already have enough of those," Insano mutters. But he and Spoony both knew he was talking bullshit, but it was his way of saving face. Especially since he had cried out Spoony's name an embarassing amount of times while they were having sex.

"Yeah but...five times? I was back to normal after the second time!" He exclaims.

"Well I certainly didn't hear any complaining out of you!" Insano shot back. "I mean you're the one who wanted to do it in the shower!"

"And we never got that far!"

"Because you went down on me!"

Spoony starts to throw back another retort but stops, flushing. Okay, Insano had him there.

They lay there for a few more minutes before Spoony makes himself get up, sighing as he starts to get dressed. Insano doesn't bother, instead he simply turns over and watches him get dressed (something Spoony was trying to ignore--he was still a bit embarassed about the whole situation, but it was mostly because he could feel Insano's eyes raking up and down his body and he was starting to get turned on again.)

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the others. I need to make sure that they're okay."

"Bah! Feelings make you weak; I don't know why you bother with all of them."

Spoony shakes his head, amused. "What are you, a sith lord?"

He starts to leave, but stops as he feels Insano grab onto his arm. He only gets as far as turning his head before getting pulled down for a deep kiss. They both pull back and Insano seemed as surprised as he did.

"I'll see you at home, alright?" he says softly.

Insano turns, nodding, covering himself up further with the sheets.

Spoony smiles ruefully and shakes his head, exiting the room.

\- -- - - -- -

Cinema Snob stops in mid-sentence, turning to look at him.

"Weren't you Doctor Insano?"

"Ehhh...I got better."

\- -- - - -- -

A/N: Ahh! So glad I finally finished this thing! I've been wanting to write this pairing for a long time now. But especially, the way that Spoony turned from Doctor Insano back to himself. (Don't they know by leaving it open to interpretation like that, that it just gives us fangirls that much more fodder? XD)

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
